


Optimistic Assessment

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 29 - Aphrodisiac/Sex PollenAfter Peter is exposed to an unidentified substance he's told he'll be fine - just a short period of time of having an increased sex drive and lower inhibitions. Turns out 'fine' is an optimistic assessment.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501253
Comments: 10
Kudos: 287





	Optimistic Assessment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Оптимистичная оценка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991143) by [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru), [WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party)

> The thing about this one is that, for some reason, I decided 'oh, anyone can write a sex pollen fic, that'll be easy' and you know what? It wasn't. This one was actually one of the more difficult ones to write, and it's not even one of the better ones. You know what? Read the other ones. Don't read this. Do something else with your life. Walk your dog, light a candle, make a cup of tea, watch that movie with Gwyneth Paltrow where she makes it as an air stewardess and gets with Mark Ruffalo. Do that.
> 
> ...I'm feeling a bit odd today.

Peter fiddled with the hem of his shirt, eyes drifting aimlessly around the room as Bruce explained the situation to Tony. Tony wore a concerned frown, gaze fixed on Bruce.

"So there's nothing to worry about?" Tony asked Bruce, arms crossed and jaw tense. "No unwanted side effects, nothing? Because I don't want to have to come back to this conversation in six months time and find out Peter's got fins growing out of his spine."

"Nothing, just a temporary decrease in inhibitions and an increase in libido," Bruce continued in his usual soft calm voice, unphased by Tony’s terse manner.

Tony unfolded his arms and turned his attention to Peter. “Sounds doable. Nothing you can’t handle, right, kid?” Tony clapped his hand down Peter's shoulder.

Peter laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. Uh, how long exactly?"

Bruce, who had gone back to looking at his work, peered up from his glasses. "A week. But you have nothing to worry about." He smiled good-naturedly.

Tony guided Peter out of the lab. "See, it'll be fine."

* * *

It wasn't fine. 

Peter felt like he was going out of his mind. He couldn't remember, even in his most hormone-fueled high school years, ever needing to jerk off this much. He felt controlled by it, unable to do anything, because on the rare days that he didn’t end up getting himself off five or six times, he’d see someone attractive on the street and have the strongest urge to just fuck them - to just take them then and there. 

It terrified him. He could barely function as Spiderman, distracted by his thoughts and unable to concentrate.

Worst of all, however, was what happened to him when Peter was with Tony.

Tony was just so fucking hot all the time. Everything - the shape of him, his confidence, the curve of his lips, the brown of his eyes, every hair of his immaculate beard, the way he spoke down to the smallest inflection, the way he smelled like both expensive cologne and grease, his intelligence in perfect action. Peter got dizzy off of it, like he was in a hazy glorious dream. He'd stop paying attention, caught up in thought and Tony would catch him out constantly.

Peter hadn't had time to do his morning routine of getting himself off, and he was even more distracted than usual while helping Tony out in his lab. His eyes caught on Tony’s lips and the way they formed words, the melody of his speech washing over him.

"Peter?"

Peter startled to attention upon hearing his name.

Tony put down his StarkPad and looked straight into Peter's eyes. "Are you paying attention at all today?"

"I'm sorry, I, uh..." Tony was closer than he usually was, really close, and Peter needed to bridge that gap between them, it was killing him not to. Peter held hard onto the desk to get a grip on himself.

"Peter?" Tony looked at Peter with a concerned expression. "Seriously, talk to me."

Peter swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. It didn't help. Now he could smell him, such an amazing smell, so many layers that Peter could spend all day picking apart and appreciating it to the very minutiae.

"It's the thing," Peter blurted. "I keep thinking about you, and it's ...uh, oh god, I can't say this..."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, frowning.

"The pollen thing."

"What? What's wrong? I told Bruce if he didn't -"

"No, no, it's exactly what he said, but I didn't think it'd be this bad, that I'd want to..." Peter flushed. He couldn't admit that. "That my libido would be this bad," he finished lamely.

“Oh, right.” Tony looked into the distance, obviously thinking something over. “You’ve been, uh, dealing with that by yourself?”

“Uh, what?”

Tony met Peter’s eyes again. “Do you have anyone who’s helping you take the edge off?”

“Oh! No. No, I don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, uh, I’ve just been dealing with it by myself.”

“Could get you some escorts. Nothing wrong with that,” Tony suggested casually.

“What? No! I’m not having...I don’t want to do that. I want…” Peter fiddled with the hem of his shirt, eyes down.

“You want…?”

“To kiss you.” It took Peter a millisecond to realise what he’d said. “I mean, that’s inappropriate -”

“Just a kiss?” Tony asked, amused.

Peter’s mind went through a kaleidoscope of everything he wanted - images, sounds, touch, all coming together at once in a series of scenes with just them, their hot naked bodies flush against each other, soft moans escaping their mouths, Tony inside him, filling him, making him whole -

Before Peter could stop himself he launched into action, meeting Tony’s lips. Like the spark that ignites a fire, Peter came alive, sliding his lips forcefully and walking Tony until the backs of Tony’s legs hit the lab counter. Peter heard the clatter of something falling to the floor. He didn't care. He felt like a drowning man who needed the kiss like he needed air. 

Tony had to make an effort to pull away, eventually managing to wrench himself apart, his eyes wide.

“Whoa.”

"I need you, Tony," Peter half-mumbled, laying kisses on Tony’s face and along his jaw, wanting to cover every inch of skin.

"I think I misjudged how bad this - hey, wait!"

Peter's hands crawled down to Tony’s hips. His fingers fiddling with the clasp of his belt. He stopped at Tony’s words. "Should I stop?"

Tony took a steadying breath. He exhaled slowly. He knew what he should say, but he didn’t want to.

"I've wanted this for a long time.” Peter told him. “I'd want this anyway, want you. I swear it'll be good, I'll do what you want."

Tony just stared at Peter in shock. "God, this is real, isn't it," Peter heard Tony mumble to himself. "Look, I really -"

"You'd be helping me. Don't you want to help me, Mr Stark?"

Tony rubbed his hand over his face. "What do you want me to do?”

Peter bit his lip and considered it. "I need you to be in me."

Tony laughed. "Be in me...what a way to put it.”

Peter didn't know. Instead his fingers frantically undid Tony’s belt, making tears at the leather as he forced the metal from the notches. He tugged Tony’s zipper down hard, breaking the mechanism and fraying Tony’s pants.

"Okay, sure, I didn't need these anyway, oh fuck."

Sinking down to his knees, Peter put his mouth over Tony’s half-hard cock, sucking and coaxing it to hardness. Peter moaned as Tony grew in size, becoming heavy on his tongue. He knew he wasn't the best at giving head - he'd only sucked off a couple of guys - but he couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment. Peter just wanted to suck Tony’s cock and taste every inch, feeling the delicious way his lips stretched to fit it, the smoothness of the action of bobbing up and down the shaft.

Tony mumbled something indistinct as Peter closed his eyes, humming happily around Tony's cock. A sense of satisfaction filled him, marred only by his aching throbbing cock still confined in his jeans. He scrambled to free it, popping Tony’s cock from out of his mouth.

"Pete," Tony murmured softly. His pupils were blown as he looked down at Peter.

"I need..." Peter started, distracted by opening his jeans.

"What do you need?"

Peter gave a sigh of relief, cock springing free. He gripped the shaft and fisted his hand up and down.

"Hey, let me help you."

Peter wet his lips and let go of his cock as Tony helped him to his feet. Tony inched closer into Peter's personal space and wrapped his fingers around Peter's cock. His strokes were fast, wrist twisting when he reached the head. Precome spilled generously from the tip.

"Tony," Peter moaned, breathy and high-pitched. He wanted to warn him that he was close. Tony squeezed harder and slid his hand at a faster speed.

"Come for me, Pete. Want to see you come."

Tony’s voice was dark and a little hoarse. Peter could sense the lust in it, the desire, and he knew in that moment that Tony wanted this too, that it wasn't just about helping Peter, and fuck if that didn't just push him over the edge, crying out as come came shooting from his cock. He breathed Tony’s name like it was a fervent prayer as his orgasm subsided.

"Holy shit."

Peter smiled as he tried to catch his breath. "Want to fuck me now?"

"I don't have any condoms."

"I don't care," Peter breathed. He started taking off the rest of his clothing, and bent himself over the lab table. "Just want your cock," he said, peering back at Tony and pushing out his ass. Tony stared in awe.

"I don't have lube."

"Just use my come."

Tony groaned. "Are you always this filthy or is this the sex pollen talking?"

"Just fuck me Tony, please. I want your cock so bad." Peter took his own fingers and pushed one inside himself, making desperate little whines.

Tony took steps forward. "I'm helping you, right?" He asked, holding onto Peter's hip and sinking one of his fingers in.

"Mm, you're helping. You're helping so much."

"It'd be worse for you if I didn't do this."

"Yes," Peter gasped as Tony squeezed in another, pushing deep inside. "So much worse."

"So it's fine if I fuck you, right here on his bench. It's fine."

"Yes, wanted it anyway. Wanted to feel you inside me."

"Fuck," Tony hissed. "Fuck, I shouldn't..."

"You should, you really should. Please don't stop. Please, Tony. Please, I really need this."

They both removed their fingers. Peter waited with bated breath, hearing Tony’s movements behind him, before the tip of Tony’s cock touched Peter's entrance. Tony was slow to enter, taking Peter's breath away.

"You're so tight," Tony said through gritted teeth. "Always imagined..."

Peter just moaned shakily at Tony’s words. His cock stretched him open, feeling thick and big inside of him and absolutely perfect. A sense of elation filled him as Tony bottomed out, his entire length buried in his ass. Tony paused and let out a groan before his hips started to move.

If Peter thought just being full of Tony’s cock was good, this was a whole new level. He couldn't stop the moans from spilling from his lips, couldn't stop nearly crying out from how amazing it felt, Tony’s cock was perfect and incredible and it wasn't long before Peter was coming untouched, his climax forcing the breath from out of him.

"Shit, did you just -" Tony didn’t need to finish the sentence. "Are you sensitive? Should I stop?"

"No!" Peter exclaimed, a little too loudly. "Please don't stop."

"You feel fucking amazing, Pete," Tony rasped. "I've wanted to do this for so long, so fucking long, you have no idea."

Peter whined. "Me too. Thought you didn't - thought you'd never -"

Tony thrust in harder, forcing a strangled moan from Peter. He kept up a faster pace, breath falling heavy.

"Gonna come, Pete. Can I - inside you -"

"Yes," Peter hissed, bucking back to meet Tony’s thrusts, "come in me, please -"

Tony fucked Peter faster, chasing his climax as Peter moaned incessantly beneath him. With a guttural shout, Tony spilled his come inside Peter. Peter came moments later, violently and unyielding. He flopped down on the bench and closed his eyes.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later, body heavy with exhaustion but mind clear. Peter felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders though he couldn't say why. Peter frowned and shifted to a seated position on the couch.

Images suddenly flashed through his head, unrelenting and intense. His eyes were wide.

"Oh shit," he murmured to himself.

"Peter?"

Peter's head shot towards the voice. Tony stood at a distance.

"It...we..."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Peter's face grew intensely hot. He thought back to what he'd said, how he'd practically begged Tony to fuck him. "I can't believe I said - you must think -"

"I know it was the sex pollen. It's fine." 

Peter frowned and swallowed thickly. "N-not all of it," he murmured. 

"What?" 

"I said, uh, I'd thought about it before, that I'd wanted it...that was true." Peter met Tony’s eyes earnestly. "Did you mean it?" 

Tony rubbed his chin. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Just, uh, in a sex way? Or...like, something more?" 

"Peter, I'm over twice your age."

"That doesn't matter, does it? If we both want to, then what's wrong? Unless you just don't want to..."

"No, of course I want..." Tony closed his eyes and sighed.

Peter got to his feet. "We can start slow?" 

Tony laughed. "Is fucking in my lab your idea of starting slow?" 

Peter smiled quietly. "Maybe we should start with dinner or something." 

"Mm, I like someone who puts out before the first date."

Peter shot Tony a look. His gaze then dropped, and on an impulse he grabbed at Tony's hand, holding it in his. His eyes flitted up to Tony's who smiled and squeezed Peter's hand back.


End file.
